


Blankets

by Veeiswriting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blankets, M/M, Plotless Fluff, dorian loves enic but wont admit it, fuffles, full and cuddles, gay bbys go to gay bby jail, literally domestic trash, snuggles, stealing blankets, they are so CUTE AUGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeiswriting/pseuds/Veeiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I saw some prompt about stealing blankets. Dorian is always complaining about the cold, so here we are. Also my Inquisitor isn't a mage, but for the purpouses of the story I made him one whatever. Comment if you enjoy! Also- I have no beta reader- sorry about any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

The Inquisitor adored it when Dorian stayed. 

It had taken a while to get him to where he was comfortable staying. He used to run off after they got together, nervous about people seeing. Levellan never forced the issue, it was sad to not be able to curl up to his lover like he wanted, but it would have been worse to push him away. 

The first night he stayed it had been an accident. They’d just gotten home from a long trip in the wastes and they had fallen asleep on the Inquisitor’s bed. They’d fallen onto the soft blankets, kicking off their boots and Enic curling into Dorian’s arms. Just a few minutes together after being kicked and beat for days on end. Soon enough the small elf was asleep wrapped around Dorian, and Dorian realized he didn’t mind so much, and maybe this is more comfortable than his room after all. 

After that Dorian slowly moved in. They never really talked about it. They both knew what was going on, and both were happy with the arrangement. 

For the most part. 

Everyone knew Dorian didn’t like the cold climate of the mountains, as he made it very clear at every chance he got. But, he really showed it at night. 

Dorian liked to steal the blankets. 

At first Levellan didn’t notice, plenty of heat just laying close to his dear mage meant that it didn’t matter. But as winter hit in full force, and Dorian became even more greedy, something had to be done. 

Enic was shivering and he sat up and stretched, looking over at his lover in the bed next to him. He was so pretty sleeping so peacefully. To bad. Enic thought for a moment before sliding stealthily out of bed. Dorian shifted slightly and Enic paused where he stood, watching the tired lump on the bed stir just slightly. Levellan continued around to Dorian’s side of the bed and began to work his way into the mound of blankets that had piled up on this side of the bed. He burrowed himself in, his head pressed into the crook of Dorian’s neck. 

Enic looked from where he lay, the fire causing dancing shadows on his sleeping companions face. Enic felt warm here in his arms, he burrowed in a bit closer, grining to himself. He could just stay that way, surprise Dorian when he woke up. But that wouldn’t get the point across. So instead, Enic would get revenge. 

Enic pressed his lips to the hollow of the other mage’s neck, kissing it softly before blowing a soft cold breath to his neck, using magic to put a small frost across Dorian’s neck. As soon as the cold air hit him, he yelped and rolled backward and fell out of the bed. Popping up from where he’d collapsed and looking around him for the danger, only to see a hysterical Enic in /his/ spot.  
Dorian looked absolutely foolish, a sheet falling off his head as he popped up, moustache slightly askew, hair a mess, and eyes wide as he tried to figure out what had hit him. 

“Fasta vass! You idiot! What was that for?” Dorian gasped as he stood and straightened his nightshirt, pouting. 

Enic was already curled up beneath the blankets Dorian hadn’t knocked off the bed, still laughing as he pulled them up to his chin. “You took the blankets.” He grinned at his lover, laughing still. He gave Dorian puppy-dog eyes, doing his best to look cute, peering over the edge of his blanket for maximum effect. 

Dorian rolled his eyes and picked up the blanket covering Enic in it before sliding into the covers and pulling the small elf closer to him, huffing with annoyance but kissing him anyway. “You are impossible.” 

“You started it.”

“The fact stands.”

Enic rolled his eyes, kissing Dorian one more time- a sweet, chaste goodnight. 

“I love you, Dorian.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and spooned around Enic, noting that maybe if they got to sleep like this more often, maybe stealing the blankets wasn’t a bad idea. He smiled to himself, content that they were both comfortable and warm sleeping this way. 

“Sweet dreams Amatus.”


End file.
